One In A Million
by ronmionelove
Summary: Lord Voldemort is finally gone once and for all and Ron and Hermione are engaged. I suck at summaries. RHr with HG


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or the song One In A Million.

The war has finally ended and Ron and Hermione are going to be married. I suck at summeries. Mostly R/Hr but with H/G

Chapter 1

She ran her hands through his ginger, lucious hair as they shared a passionate kiss. His arms were around her waist and he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Just minutes ago, Harry had defeated Lord Voldemort once and for all. Many people were lost, but in the end, all that mattered was Voldemort was gone.

When Hermione and Ron pulled away, Ron got down on one knee. Hermione couldn't believe what was happening.

"Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?" He asked.

"Oh, my God! Oh, my God! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Hermione exclaimed and burst into tears. She jumped into Ron's arms and began kissing him.

"I love you! I love you! I love you!" she said non stop. Ron chuckled.

"I love you too!" He said. "Now are you going to stopd kissing me long enough for me to put this ring on your finger?" Ron asked.

Hermione pulled away and Ron got hold of her shaking hand and placed the beautiful ring on her finger. It was gold with on simple diamond. Hermione loved it. The second it was on her finger, she wrapped her arms around his neck and lay her head on his shoulder.

"I love it." Hermione whispered.

"And I love you." Ron said and wrapped his arms around her waist. They slowly began to dance in the silence.

Harry and Ginny looked in their direction. Hermione was still silently crying with a huge smile on her face.

"Come on, we have to go see them." Harry said and he began to walk over to them with Ginny.

When they reached Ron and Hermione, they could hear Hermione quietly singing the muggle song "One In A Million". They knew it only from Hermione quietly humming it often.

"They say that good things take time," she sang. "but really great things happen in the blink of an eye, thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one, I can't believe it, ohh ohh, you're one in a million."

"You have a beautiful singing voice." Ron whispered in her ear.

"Thankyou." Hermione said and giggled. It was then that Hermione noticed Ginny and Harry and immediatly ran over to them and squeezed them to death.

"I can't believe it! It's finally over!" Hermione said. "You did it!"

"No, we all did it." Harry said. They all hugged again. The second time they hugged, Ginny saw the engagement ring on Hermione's finger.

"Did he propose?" Ginny whispered.

"Yes!" Hermione whisper-squealed.

"Ooh! Let me see!" Hermione held out her hand. "It's so pretty!"

"I know! It's beautiful!" Hermione said to Ginny.

"Just like you." Ron said from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. (A/N I wish Ron was my fiance! Lucky Hermione!) Hermione smiled.

"Should we leave?" Harry asked. "Or should we stay and look around.

"I think we better leave. Mum is going to want to see everyone." Ron said.

"Alright, lets go then." Harry said and they all apparated back to the burrow for the first time since the war had began.

-------------------------

When they arrived, Mrs. Weasley was sitting on the couch silently looking into the fire. She just sat there doing nothing. It was the first time Hermione had ever seen her not busy doing something.

"It's over." Ron said. Mrs. Weasley turned around.

"You're back!" She cried and burst into tears. "Oh, you're back! Look at yourselves! You're all injured! Let me help you! I was so worried! Where's everybody? Are they alive? Who died? Where are the rest of my babies?"

"Calm down, Mum! The family's fine! We don't know when they'll be back though. A lot of people stuck around to check out the bodies, and help anyone who was seriously injured." Ginny said. Mrs. Weasley just hugged them all. It felt 10 times harder than Hermione's hug.

"Tell me everything!" She said. As the mended their injuries, they all took turns telling the story, finding out new things from eachother. Apparently Bellatrix had finally died, and so had Wormtail, Snape, and both the Malfoys. The whole time they told her, Mrs. Weasley kept looking at the Weasley clock which she held in her hand at all times. Suddenly, she screamed.

"They're coming! They're coming!" She exclaimed. "Fred, George, and your father! They're coming!"

And when they looked, their hands were all at "traveling". Then, instantly, it switched to "home" and indeed, they were standing infront of them. Mrs. Weasley freaked out all over again. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry hugged them too, but looked away when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley shared a rather long kiss. Hermione noticed when George nudged Fred and pointed to Hermione's finger but she said nothing.

-------------------------

In the next hour or so, the rest of the family came home. (Exept for Percy who had turned out to be a death eater and had died 3 years ago.) As soon as everyone had been hugged to death and told the story several times, Mrs. Weasley began to cook the biggest meal possible. Everyone was very tired and went to take a nap before the meal was finished, for no one had properly slept in a long time.

Ron was too tired to get up, so he just stayed right where he was. Hermione didn't want to leave him, so she lay with her head on his chest. Ron tiredly stroked her hair as she drew circles on his chest with her finger. Soon they were both drifting off to sleep. Quietly Ron whispered, "I love you." but Hermione was already fast asleep.

-------------------------

So what'd you think? I know it sucked and it was too short, but don't be too harsh! Won't post next chapter until I have 10 comments, so comment please!!!


End file.
